


Guard of My Heart

by woojinshands (jumpolcult)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bodyguard Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Otabek Altin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpolcult/pseuds/woojinshands
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky is a highly trained assassin, he's seen some shit. But when Viktor hands him his new assignment, he doesn't think he'd ever been more surprised in his life.





	1. Is This a Fucking Joke

**Author's Note:**

> bg!yuri and prince!otabek bcus i've only ever seen it the other way around

'Yurotchka~!' Viktor sing songs as he looks for his younger cousin. Not in his room, not in the shooting range... Aha! The balcony, perhaps?

He peaks through the balcony door, 'Yurio-' He calls, but stops when he sees the barrel right next to his head.

'I told you to stop fucking calling me that.' Yuri spat, hiding the gun from sight. Viktor sighs, he really wished Yuri would just yell like a normal person, instead of sticking a fucking gun in his face.

'Your new assignment arrived.' Viktor said quietly, handing him the letter. Trying to judge the task as Yuri read through it.

'What the hell?' He yelled, bringing the letter closer to his face, as if he'd misread it. Viktor tried to take a peak but Yuri snatched it away before Viktor could even see who sent it.

'Yurotchkaaa~' He drawled, pouting. Yuri just rolled his eyes, rereading the letter for the nth time.

He mumbled something about _bodyguard_ and Viktor perked up again.

'Vitya, where are you?' Called a distant voice, and Viktor smiled as Yuri gagged.

'Coming Yuuri~!' He yelled as he walked back to the living room. 'Yurio got a new mission.

The _don't call me that!_ died on the tip of his tongue as he finished reading the letter, again. This had to be a joke, right? Yuri was an _assassin,_ not a fucking _bodyguard,_ and for a prince at that!

'Vitya tell Yakov he fucked up again! He probably meant to send this shit to Seung-Gil or something...' He trailed off, wondering how the old man had literally shipped the assignment to the wrong _continent._

'We already called Yakov, it's for you Yuratchka!' Viktor sounded so thrilled, and he didn't even know what the mission was- 'Wow, Yuuri! Little Yurio is going to guard a _prince!'_ Well, Yakov probably told him.

Yuri sighed.

'When do I leave?' He said, mostly to himself, scanning the letter.

'In two days!' Screw Katsuki and his super hearing.

'Two fucking days?! I've never even been a bodyguard before, and they give me _two fucking days_ to prepare to guard a prince?' He yelled, exasperated.

_How long would he be staying..._

'Wow, Yurio! You'll be staying at the Palace for quite some time!' Viktor said, 'Three months to a year.. Or more? That's a long time...' Yuuri continued, trailing off.

'Yurio can take care of himself, Yuuri... Maybe he'll get that prince to take care of him.' Viktor said and they giggler like school girls.

'I'm his bodyguard idiot!' Yuri yelled, walking into his room and slamming the door. Did he need to pack? He could never pack a years worth of clothes, but he doubted they'd care enough to provide clothes for a bodyguard. And Yuri didn't have the typical bodyguard physique, so he doubted they'd be the right size anyway.

He sighed. Maybe he could just buy new clothes in almaty... Which brings him to another problem, Yuri speaks many languages, but he doesn't speak a lick of Kazakh. Which us a bit ironic, he supposes, seeing as most Kazakh's are raised speaking Russian as well as Kazakh. The Royal family have to know Russian, right?

He should be getting paid good for this... He should just bring his absolute favorite clothes and possessions, and fill in the blanks when he gets there. 

Hopefully the prince wasn't too much of a douche. If anything he could just kill him, no use to guard a dead person, he supposed, but their syndicates ties with Kazakhstan are tedious as is.

He sighed. Who would take care of Potya? Could he take her? If anything he'll sneak her in a bag, and they could pry her from his cold, dead hands.

He should start packing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be 1k+ sorry this is short i just wanted to get it published


	2. A Prince is a Prince is a Prince

Two days had passed very, very quickly. He had read up on the Kazakh prince, but there wasn't much on him... He spent the last night at his Grandfather's, having already said goodbye for the time being to Katsudon, Viktor, and Yakov.

He was a bit surprised when an old ass ( _beautiful)_ antique carriage pulled up in front of his grandfather's house, but this was the royal family, he supposed.

( _It still seemed a bit extreme, if you asked him.)_

What surprised Yuri more than the carriage was that the Prince himself stepped out of the carriage and offered to put his luggage in the trunk. He was shorter than Yuri imagined, and a but more buff. Yuri's mind was grateful the prince didn't seem like an ass, but it seems his mouth had other plans.

'I got it, asshole.' He said bumping Otabek with his shoulder on his way to put his luggage up. When he turned around, the prince was gone, Yuri assumed he was back in the carriage.

He stepped into the carriage, not even acknowledging the hand offering him help up into the tight quarters.

'Alright, Altin. Let's get this over with. Who hired me?' Yuri asked, seemingly surprising the boy.

'My parents...' He said quietly, looking out the window.

'Has anyone been threatening you?' Yuri asked, wondering why his parents went to all the trouble to hire an assassin.

'Aside from my parents, no,' He cracked a grin. 'They want me to stop sneaking out, but what do they expect after keeping me locked up in that castle all those years-' He stopped himself, took a breath, and continued, 'I'm sorry, you probably don't want to hear this.' He said, looking almost bashful.

On the contrary, Yuri was quite interested. He shook his head, to answer the Prince's rhetorical question, and then nodded, telling him to continue.

'I... am, or was, very active at the club scene in Almaty. I DJ'd a bit, always had to wear a mask, or make it dark though.' He smiled, as if recalling a memory.

'Well, Mr. Prince' ( _Please just call me Otabek-)_ 'Your parents would never suspect your highly trained bodyguard to let you out of his sight, right? I imagine we could make it out at least a few times a week.' He smirked as the Prince - _Otabek -_ gaped a bit, shocked. He laughed, then asked _how much longer?_ to which Otabek answered _at least until morning._

Yuri fell asleep.

______________

When he awoke, he didn't open his eyes. He wasn't in his bed, there were unfamiliar sounds surrounding him, and someone was in front of him. He doubted they were paying attention to his arms, so he quietly reached around to what he called his ' _hiding place_ ' and drew his pistol. He quickly brought it between him and the person in front of him, said person gasped and-

_Oh._

He had just pulled his gun on the Prince, that he was supposed to be protecting. Well fuck. Otabek looked taken aback, but didn't yell, or move, or speak.

Yuri slowly lowered his gun. He almost felt bashful. _What an amateur mistake, Plisetsky,_ He berated himself. Otabek cleared his throat.

'We're here.' He said, opening the door, and Yuri nodded. He stepped out right after Otabek, and his jaw _dropped._ He had seen castles in movies, and some shitty ones in real life but this was a fucking _palace._

'Close your mouth, Yurotchka. You'll catch flies.' Otabek snickered. And Yuri almost snarled or hit him over the head like he would Viktor, but he was supposed to be protecting this man.

'...Yuri.' He said, confusing Otabek.

'What?' The man in question said, not putting it together.

'Call me Yuri. Only my grandfather calls me that.' He reiterated, and Otabek nodded. Otabek went and grabbed both of their bags before Yuri could protest, and he led Yuri to the ridiculously large front doors.

( _he stared at Yuri questioningly when one of his bags started meowing, but Yuri just put a finger to his lips, and Otabek smiled and nodded.)_

He internally marveled at how grand everything looked and how... lifeless everything felt, no personal artifacts to be seen.

'I'm afraid I have to introduce you to my par... the King and Queen.' He said, sounding genuinely sorry for Yuri as he lead him into what Yuri presumed was the throne room.

'Ah, Otabek... You're back already?' The Queen said, smile and words venomously sweet. Otabek only nodded and said _yes, ma'am._ Yuri hoped his expression didn't give away how perplexed he was.

'Ah, Mr. Plisetsky, it's a pleasure to finally meet you.' The Queen directed her attention to Yuri. 'I do hope you won't have too much trouble putting up with Otabek.' Her and the King laughed as if that was the funniest joke they'd ever heard. Yuri didn't find it funny, and Otabek didn't seem to either.

'Well... we'll give you the option. Otabek's room is rather large, and he has two beds, if you'd like to stay close. But if you need more privacy or would just ever like to get away from him, you can stay in the room across from his.

Yuri pondered. He figured a bodyguard needed to be as close to their client at all times, but Otabek may not like that... But, if his bodyguard is in his room, then they'd have no reason to visit...

'I'll take Otabek's other bed. It is my duty to.. protect him and I should be as close as I can.' His answer seemed to shock everyone in the room, but the King smiled, probably thinking there would be no chance Otabek could escape since his bodyguard was literally in his room.

'All right, it's settled. Go on, get settled. Otabek, don't be a bother. We'll see you at dinner.' The King said, waving them off, Otabek bowed, while Yuri merely dipped his head.

'Jeez. What crawled up their ass and died...' Yuri whispered when they got to Otabek's room, and he started _laughing._ Yuri smiled, but onto other matters.

'If you don't want to share your fucking huge room i get it, but i figured you're parents wouldn't expect you to even try and sneak out if your bodyguard is in your room.' He said, and Otabek nodded.

'Are you sure you wouldn't want your own room, though? I've heard I'm not the best to be around...' He scratched his neck and averted his eyes, flustered.

'I think we'll get along just fine.' Yuri said, trying to assure him. And Yuri meant it. 


End file.
